To determine response rate and duration of response in patients with untreated recurrent or metastatic adenocarcinoma of the colon or rectum; to describe associated toxicities; determine pharmacokinetic parameters and to determine topoisomerase I enzyme levels obtained from metastatic lesions and correlate with clinical response.